Birthday Surprise
by Goku and Chichi Luverr
Summary: It's Bra's sixteenth birthday. Everyone's there except Vegeta. Bra is disappointed. But, things take a turn for the better when she steps out on the patio...


Hey everyone! I know I should be working on APA, Share or Die, and The Babysitters, but I just had to do this little idea. And if anyone wants to know why my stories are late, it's because I'm on vacation! I'm staying with my cousin. She goes to work everyday and I forgot my laptop. She was good enough to leave her laptop here today so I could work on SOMETHING for a change!

Anyways, I know it's short, but this is part of my birthday surprise for my friend fi13ns! I know it's early, but I couldn't help but write this for you! I still want you to pick out what you want for your birthday, because this was just a story inspired by you!

Without further adeu, let's begin the disclaimers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or the characters in this story. All credit goes to the rightful owners! So, no suing me!

Birthday Surprise

Bra smiled and sighed as she walked out the back door onto the patio. It was nearly ten thirty. Man, was this the greatest birthday party ever! Today was Bra's sixteenth birthday and boy was she living it up. So far for presents, she had gotten three-hundred dollars total, a few new outfits, clutches, and cell phone charms. Trunks had even bought her a new digital camera! But, her favorite gift, by far, was the new hover-car her mother had created just for her. It was a cherry red convertible with white racing stripes. Her mother designed it just for her. That thought made bra smile.

The only person she hadn't gotten a gift from was her father.

_'He didn't even show up at the party Mom threw. I guess it's just usual behavior. I figured he would change his ways just for me.'_ The thought made Bra frown a little bit. She leaned on the railing and looked up at the stars.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" A voice rumbled from above her. Bra smiled softly as she recognized the voice.

"Sure are... Why didn't you come to my party?" She asked quietly. Vegeta climbed off the roof and stood behind Bra.

"You know I don't do parties," was his only answer. Bra rolled her eyes.

"Not even for your own kids I suppose? Dad, this was important to me. It's my sixteenth birthday! I'm almost an adult now! Don't you know what that means?" She turned around to look at him. Her anger dissipated as she saw the little box he was holding in his hand.

The box was no bigger than the palm of his hand. It looked to be covered in red velvet and had a black ribbon tied around it. Vegeta smirked as she smiled softly, tears in her eyes.

"You... You got me a present..?" Vegeta held the box out to her as he smiled a little.

"It was something that your grandmother gave to me. She said to give it to my wife when I found one. But, I think... And if you tell anyone I said this I will call you the biggest liar on this mud ball... That you're more special than your mother. You're too precious to me, Princess." Bra sniffled, and smiled brightly as she heard the nickname he hadn't used for her since she was eight.

Bra took the box and gently slipped the ribbon off. After taking a deep breath, she opened the box. She gasped as she saw the pendant in the box.

It was a shimmering, red, tear drop shaped jewel. If you looked closely at the jewel, you could see what looked like clouds moving in the jewel.

"Dad, what are the clouds inside it?" Vegeta moved over beside her and looked at the jewel.

"It was your grandmother's last tear. It evaporated inside the jewel. My mother cried for the last time when I came home from my first battle wounded. I was on the edge of life and death. After I healed, she stored away her last tear in that jewel and melted the metal part there on it so it could never come out. She vowed that she would never cry again and this pendant was her promise." Vegeta gently pulled the necklace out of the box as he spoke.

When Vegeta finished, he turned Bra around so her back was to him. Bra picked up her hair as Vegeta went to put the necklace on. He clasped it loosely so the gem hung just below the hollow of her throat. Bra dropped her hair and turned to face her father. She fingered the pendant and smiled brightly.

"Dad, this is perfect. I think this is the best gift I've ever gotten..." Vegeta smiled softly as Bra enveloped him in a hug. He hugged her back, squeezing just a little.

"Yes..." He whispered, "I do know what your sixteenth birthday means... You're closer to leaving home and being a grown up." Vegeta mumbled into her hair. He pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"Princess, no matter how big you get, you'll always be my little girl. Don't forget that." Bra smiled at her father and kissed him on his stubbly cheek.

"I won't. I promise Daddy." She whispered. After taking a deep breath and a moment to clear their eyes, Vegeta started back to the roof.

"You should get back in there before they begin to wonder where you went. I'll be in later tonight after everyone is gone." He called over his shoulder. As he was floating up to the roof, Bra called out to him.

"Thank you Dad. I... Love you..." She started in, not expecting an answer. Vegeta turned to look over his shoulder.

"I... Love you too... Princess..." He whispered just loud enough for Bra to hear it and made his way onto the roof. Bra stopped at the door and smiled brightly.

"Correction," She said to no one in particular, _"that_ was the best birthday present ever."

Bra walked inside, closing the door softly behind her, and joined in the laughter once more, thinking only about how wonderful this birthday was.

Owari!

Yay! So, review please guys! I hope you loved it fi13ns! :D  
*Luvies, GCL


End file.
